Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention pertains to posture improving devices. The device works by training user""s back muscles directly. It is considered important to train user""s back muscles to maintain good spinal curvature for two reasons. The first reason is that the correct spinal curvature is the most important part of good posture, which is in turn a part of good personal appearance. The second reason is that strong, trained back muscles are able to prevent and help to cure a range of back pain problems naturally. For instance, strong back muscles maintain spine bones and disks in their locations and prevent them from loosing. Apparently weak back muscles are unable to do it properly. In this case a herniated disk can push on nerve root and cause back pain problems. These problems described in great detail in a book titled xe2x80x9cGait, Posture and Healthxe2x80x9d by V. Gladoun, et al. Minsk, Belarus, 1992.
A number of patents on the subject were registered in USPTO. They can be grouped as followed:
1. Rigid posture training devices with two or more attachment points. Such devices disclosed in several patents beginning with as early instances as U.S. Pat. No. 0,443,764 and up to later ones as U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,691 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,940. Some of them like U.S. Pat. No. 0,443,764 use a spinal curvature model with two or three attachment points to a user""s torso, others as U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,691 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,940 implement a rigid structure with the same functionality as spinal curvature model and two or more attachment points method. This approach allows secure attach a user""s back to a device, hold his/her spine in a predetermined good curvature position and restrict any spine flexibility in order to accustom the user to good posture. This approach has a drawback. These devices are unable to train user""s back muscles to maintain good posture. Wearer""s back muscles do not have to support the correct spinal curvature, because the rigid device strength does it anyway. For instance, the wearer can have his/her back muscles totally relaxed, but the spinal curvature will be still good due to the device support.
2. Flexible posture training devices with two or more attachment points. Such device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,541. The device and a user""s spine change their curvatures simultaneously. The device measures its own curvature changes and provides the user with feedback signals when the device curvature is changed to a greater than predetermined extend. This approach has some drawbacks. A good human spine has inward and outward curves and because of that it should be normally curved, no more and no less. Mentioned device shape is much simpler and does not fit the wearer""s spinal curvature precisely. It causes the problem that the device is unable to provide precise measurements and therefore good feedback means with taking all major spine curves into consideration.
One more example of posture training flexible devices is a T-shaped device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,625. The device is permanently attached to a T-shirt. That is an obvious limitation. Also it is unable to provide precise measurements for the same reason that was described above. For instance, palm wide holes are allowed.
3. Shoulder strap posture training devices. Such devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,733 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,168, each of which provides an indication of the distance between the ends of the wearer""s spinal column by registering changes in the strap tension. This approach has the same drawback as posture training flexible devices. Their simple shapes are unable to provide precise measurements and therefore feedback signals for all major spine curves.
4. Belt shaped posture training devices with feedback means. Such devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,423, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,998, U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,157. Each of these devices is able to train wearer""s abdominal muscles directly in order to improve his/her posture. For that purpose the wearer receives a feedback signals when the device belt tension exceeds a predetermined amount. At that point the wearer should tight his/her abdominal muscles in the effort to stop the feedback signals. In this case spinal curvature adjustment is rather an additional mental effort than an effort caused directly by the device work. For instance, the device will not provide a feedback signals when wearer""s belly muscles are tightened but the spinal curvature is not really good. Therefore this type of devices uses the opposite approach, which is direct abdominal muscles training and indirect back muscles training.
5. Posture-Monitoring Headband Device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,089 and Hat Attached Posture Indicator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,278 designed to provide audible feedback of sensed forward or backward deviation from ideal head inclination. This type of posture training devices can work as a reminder only for users who know how to assume good posture without any device help. Otherwise user""s head position feedback signals can be misleading.
The present device advantage is that it provides direct back muscles training and feedback signals with taking all major spinal curves into measurements versus all other approaches described in the Background Of The Invention. For that purpose personally adjustable rigid spinal curvature model with touch detecting sensors is implemented in the device. Furthermore, the spinal curvature model is connected to a housing by single attachment point method. This approach provides new to the field and completely different functionality that allows direct back muscles training. In addition it allows manufacturing comparatively simple devices. Shoulder based and alternative belt based embodiments provide wearers with a choice for easy and convenient ways to use the device in accordance with personal activities and preferences.